White Dove
by Riuko
Summary: One year after Creed has been defeated, Train and friends stumble upon a new discovery. But is this blond-haired, blue-eyed beauty as important as she claims not to be. Prototype to White Cat.
1. New Beginnings

**Riuko: How many times have I rewritten this series now? Three? Well, three for fanfictions. I've rewritten this story a lot more times than that. Okay. I made some adjustments to White Dove and White Cat in my head. Originally, Caress was almost like a female Train; she used a gun, she was an assassin for Chronos, she lost her family at an early age, she had a mentor (though hers was a lot nicer), and she went through a big change in her life. I realized that, in my obsession with Train, I tried too hard to create a character that others would find acceptable at his partner and gave her 'Mary-sue' like qualities. In this version I will attempt to make the mystery surrounding Caress' heritage more like what it is… a mystery. She also no longer uses a gun. One of the reasons I assigned her a gun was because I didn't have any idea what weapon hadn't been used in the anime and manga. Now I know one. It's somewhat outdated, much like Nizer's Tong Fa, but, in the hands of an expert, is lethal (not that Caress would use it to kill). Another thing I changed is that Caress is not only no longer a Chronos Number (she was in my first few versions that never made it out of a journal), but she was never an assassin, though she was trained in weaponry by Chronos. Her weapon is still made of orichalcum (as a gift from Sephiria, as Sephiria wishes to give Caress every chance possible of survival due to her promise to Caress' mentor), but it bears no number symbol. Also, befitting of her heritage, her weapon has been renamed 'Ciel', meaning 'Heaven' in French. I will attempt to update more often. I know there are a lot of people who like this. I apologize for the long hiatuses. Thanks for sticking with me through all these years. I don't own Black Cat!**

* * *

Caress POV

My legs ached, my lungs burned, and my entire body felt like it was on fire, but I had to keep moving. If I stopped, even for a moment, my pursuers would gain ground on me that I had desperately scrambled to put there. I winced in pain as shrubs and trees cut at my torso and face as I ran by. A protruding root took advantage of my fatigue and took hold of my boot, nearly bringing me to the ground. I quickly shifted my balance and used my right hand to spring off the ground and land back on my feet. I took off as soon as possible, but I knew I had lost precious time. I sprinted forwards, ignoring my body's protests of fatigue and hunger. In my mad dash, I almost flung myself into a ravine. I was a hair's breadth away from the point of no return and I shifted my balance to my back so as not to fall. I looked to either side of me. No good. Trees and shrubs blocked my path. The only way for me to go was down. Inside of me, part of me began crying. I was tired, hungry, overwhelmed, and I just wanted to get away from my pursuers. My mental state was barely holding up, and the same could be said of my physical one. The loud crunch of fallen leaves made me spin around. Not three meters from me was exactly who I was trying to flee from. A group of masked, armor-clad warriors with guns stood behind an average sized man with metallic grey hair. His under-armor consisted of chain-mail that wrapped around his hands and arms like gloves. Wrapped around his left hand was a long chain that he swung lazily at his side. His eyes were a piercing grey like his hair, and his smirk spoke of a large ego and confidence that I was trapped. I hesitantly reached for the disk around my neck. The man raised his finger and gave me a 'tsk-tsk'.

"Now Caress, you should know by now that I can have you wrapped in my chains before you can ever get your precious weapon off your neck." He was right. By the time I could get my chakram off my neck and prepare to toss it, he'd already have had his weapon in hand and had the chance to use it as well. (**A\N: Her chakram has a hinge on one side that allows an arc of the weapon to open, allowing her to place the weapon's blunt end around her neck and hide it in plain sight as a (very gaudy) necklace. It causes her no harm, but it is not wise to sleep with it on as the blade will ruin the bed and pillow.) **I lowered my hand from my neck. I truly had no other way out of this than to go down the slope of the ravine behind me. Damn! "Return quietly with me and your punishment may be… minimal." I sneered at him, baring teeth. No way was I going to hand myself over. I took a step back, then another and another before pivoting on my toes and leaping down the slope. I managed to stay upright for part of the descent, which was better that I had planned, but a rock caught me off balance and sent me rolling down the slope. The fallen leaves did little to cushion the blows of rocks and roots to my torso. I realized it was only a matter of time before I hit a tree. I braced myself just before my side crashed into the trunk of a tree. The impact knocked what little breath I had from my lungs and I felt, as well as heard, a crack as a one of my ribs broke. Blood, saliva, and air leapt from my mouth as I cried out in pain and hit the ground. The pain in my side was unbearable. I could feel myself going into shock. Damn. My last coherent thought was '_I'm going to die here._'

* * *

Unknown POV

From my position in the tree above the graveyard, I heard a soft cry of pain in the distance. The echoing nature of the forest, as well as my acute hearing, were the only things that allowed me to pick it up. I picked up my SAT phone and dialed my partner.

"We have a problem. I don't think our target is coming here," I stated.

"Wha-? What makes you say that?" He asked.

"I heard someone cry out in the forest behind me. It has to be him! He must've cornered someone on his way here! If we don't hurry, that person will-"

"I got it! What are you waiting for? You're the fastest of any of us, so hurry over there. I'll contact Eve and give her directions using the tracker in your phone."

"Got it! See you there partner." Then I hung up.

I was having a hard time finding the source of the cry. With the echoing in the trees it could've been from anywhere. Damn! If that person could just cry out again then-. The smell of blood suddenly filled my senses. It was strong, so the person was nearby. Alright! I had a trail! After making my way around several trees, a sharp yellow color caught my eyes. On the ground was a woman, about my age, nearly unconscious and suffering from shock. Numerous cuts and scrapes doted her torso and face while a pool of blood formed over her right ribcage, soaking through her shirt. The wounds looked more like cuts from thorns and branches rather that a knife, which was our target's MO. This girl had been running from something or someone else. I put my hand to her wrist just as I heard the crunching of dead leaves behind me, signaling the arrival of my partners.

"Holy-!" Sven yelled as he saw the girl on the ground. "Wh-What happened to her? That doesn't look like it was done by our guy." I shook my head.

"It's not. It looks like she was running from something… or someone. Her pulse is weak, but she's alive. The person after her can't have been too far behind if she was distracted enough to fall into a ravine," I replied.

"Sh-Should we take her to Fujimura?" Sven asked.

"I think that would be wise," stated the small blonde at his side.

"Alright. I'll carry her on my back. Help me get her up."

…

* * *

Caress POV

Two days later…

I awoke with a start, nearly leaping from my resting place, then crying out in pain as I clutched my rib. Dear God did my side burn!

"Careful. Your vitals just stabilized yesterday. We don't want you going into shock again." My head whipped around to face the speaker; before me sat a young blonde girl with choppy hair and black clothes that couldn't be older than fourteen.

"I didn't know they were training kids now. Hmph. Just goes to show that _he_ isn't as kind as he lets on."

"I believe you are mistaken miss," the girl said in a monotone. "I am not one whom you should fear. I know not of this '_He_' of whom you speak, but I assure you that you are safe from your pursuers so long as you remain here." The girl suddenly stood up. "I need to inform my partners that you are awake. Please remain here and lie back down. You have two broken ribs. You shouldn't move." I leered at her and reached for my neck, only to find my chakram gone! "Ah yes, your accessory was removed as it was causing pain to the one who carried you back. He complained all of yesterday about the gash it left it his shoulder." What? Any self-respecting member of _that_ organization knew to be careful of that thing. This girl wasn't lying. She wasn't with _them_.

"Who… Who are you?"

"Introductions can be made after I bring in my partners. They have been quite worried and insisted that I retrieve them when you woke. I implore you to remain here." Without another word, the girl walked silently from the room. As if I had any intentions of remaining in one place. I clutched my ribs and prepared for the pain that was sure to come as I rose from the bed and placed my feet on the floor. I gritted my teeth so as not to cry out. My free hand stabilized me as I stood, allowing me a few moments to walk over to the window. Outside was a cobblestone street. In between the two lanes of road was an island of green and trees, but I saw no creatures; no squirrels scurrying to find food before the winter months, and no birds preparing to fly south. Not even chirping. This was not a good sign. As I went to open the window and make my escape, a cough turned my head.

"And where in hell do you think you're going with an injury like that," a man about my age asked while pointing at my bloodstained side. The man was tall, about a head taller than me, and had spiky chocolate-brown hair and piercing golden eyes. I could just imagine him with a cat's tail waving lazily back and forth. I glared at him.

"None of your business," I snapped, opening the window and putting a foot on the ledge.

"Hey! This is the second floor you know, you should be careful of leaping down from high places." The man shot me a knowing smirk. I hadn't even known him five minutes and I already hated him. "Besides, we have this." He bought his other hand from behind his back and spun my chakram around his index finger."

"G-Give that back!" I snapped, attempting to dash across the room and retrieve it, only to be impaired by my injury.

"No way! This thing gave me a pretty nasty wound when I was trying to be nice, so I'm not giving it back until that injury on my shoulder heals." He put a finger to his chin. "Speaking of which, that should be around the time you're actually supposed to be moving around."

"Why you little-!"

"While I agree that she isn't exactly handling this well, I would think that her rage is coming from your actions Train," the girl said to the man.

"No kidding. He's an expert at knowing what to say to piss even strangers off," and older man replied after letting a puff of smoke out of his mouth. "I apologize for my partner's behavior. My name is Sven Vollified and we are sweepers."

"Sweepers? So you aren't with _that_ organization?" I asked.

"There's a lot of underground crime syndicates, but our only real association with any of them is putting them behind bars," Sven stated. "Which organization is it that's after you?"

"As I said before, it's none of your business," I grumbled. The man called Train looked at my weapon in his hand.

"This is made of orichalcum. You wouldn't by chance be a Chronos Number would you?" Suddenly, his gaze turned fierce, making the look he had before like harmless curiosity. I gulped before letting out a laugh that brought back the pain, forcing me to the ground. "You okay?"

"As if I would be a member of Chronos. They're a bunch of filthy liars who just want power." The man puzzled over this for a moment.

"That sounds about right," he stated. "But if you aren't from Chronos, where did you get this weapon?"

"I-It was a gift," I muttered.

"This kind of thing isn't given as a gift."

"It's none of your business alright? Just give it back and let me go! Having me here puts you in a lot of danger!"

"Miss," the older man began, "just what kind of trouble are you in?"

"Are you hearing me? By sheltering me, you could be killed!"

"Does it look like we care?" Train asked.

"Do you have a death wish?" I asked.

"Sometimes I wonder that myself," the teenage girl mumbled.

"Princess, that's not very nice," Train retorted with a playful grin. The girl gave him a sharp look and turned away. "By the way, if you hadn't already figured out, I'm Train Heartnet, and that's Eve Lunatique. She's been watching over you since we took you to the doctor."

"You did what? They can track a doctor then he'll get killed!"

"Don't worry so much," Train replied. "He was an underground doctor friend of ours. If we took you to a hospital, authorities would've gotten involved. I didn't feel like dealing with the police. Plus doctors make the Princess here nervous."

"Do not," Eve mumbled. Sven cleared his throat.

"To get back on topic, who's chasing you. You wouldn't have had all those injuries if you had just been going for a walk and taken a tumble, and you're obviously not a civilian who can't take care of themselves." I glared.

"Fine, you know what? You can keep my chakram. I'm out of here. The sooner I'm gone, the safer I am and the less trouble you're in." I stood up and headed towards the window, a feeling of dread in my chest. I didn't know what for until a chain broke through the window, wrapped around my neck, and dragged me through the remaining glass.

* * *

Riuko: Finally done! R&R!


	2. Caress Lambert

Riuko: Okay, here's the improved chapter 2 of White Cat/White Dove. The two are very similar at the beginning, but they begin to vary starting here. Please enjoy, and if you haven't already, check out the other version of this story.

* * *

Eve POV

The window behind the woman exploded and a chain wrapped itself around her neck before dragging her through what was left of the frame. The one controlling the chain let her crash to the ground ten feet below. She let out a small shriek of pain as a pool of blood formed over her injured side. The man controlling the chain callously dragged her across the ground to him and lifted her off the ground, leaving her just enough space to keep her feet on the ground. The man with grey hair smiled wickedly at her. The woman cringed and spat in his face. The man sneered and lifted her a few more centimeters of the ground. The woman struggled with the chain around her neck that was slowly choking her. Train, being the show-off he is, stood in the broken window frame and fired a single shot, hitting, with remarkable accuracy, one of the small openings in the man's chain-mail gloves. The man loosened the chain from his captive's neck to cradle his injured hand. The woman took this opportunity to slip the chain from around her neck and taking several large leaps away from her would-be captor before glaring at Train.

"Stay out of this," she snapped. Train leapt from his window perch and landed with a cat's grace next to her.

"I don't remember taking orders from you." Train looked up at me. "Come join the fun Princess."

"And I don't take orders from you," I responded before leaping out the window and landing beside him.

"I'm surprised you managed to avoid a direct shot to the hand," Train stated, motioning to the man's grazed hand which had, surprisingly, already stopped bleeding.

"I'm surprised someone as strong as you seem to be is willing to help that woman," the man replied swinging his weapon lazily at his side. "Hand her over and I _may _not kill you." Train laughed.

"I was about to say something similar!" He laughed.

"You think this is some kind of game?" The man snarled.

"Well, you seem more like a game to pass the time than an intriguing battle to me," Train grinned.

"Are you trying to piss him off you idiot?" The woman beside us snapped. Train smiled at her.

"Pissing off the enemy just makes things more interesting," he replied.

"I am no child's game!" The man before us roared as he leapt forwards, lashing his chain at us. I focused my excess nano-machines to my hand and made a thin rod. Just before his chain hit me, I leapt up and threw the rod into the ground, catching his weapon in the hole of a chain link and tagging it to the ground. I did a quick somersault in the air before landing behind him. Train raised his pistol and placed it against the man's forehead.

"See, checkmate!" Train grinned at his joke. Part of me rolled my eyes. The man before him gave a nasty grin.

"Not quite." It was then that I noticed the other members of his party; tall, lean men with semi-automatics pointed directly at us. Train leapt back before the firing even began and grabbed the girl we'd been protecting, leaping into the air with her and placing her behind a tree, all while she protested that she didn't require help. She was as stubborn as Train. I relocated my nano-machines to my hand to form a rather large shield to protect myself from the barrage. Train leapt among them, slamming his gun into the napes of their necks and knocking them out one by one. I altered the shield to a lance and pointed it at the man's neck.

"This is Checkmate." I was a little embarrassed to be borrowing a closer from Train, but it seemed right. The girl stumbled out from behind the tree and stood in front of the man.

"Go home Chains. Tell World's End that I am not participating in that genocide he calls 'The Purge'. Find yourself some other person like me."

"You don't get it yet do you Dove?" The girl flinched at the name. "We searched for decades for someone like you, and, now that we have you, we won't let you go. We'll come after you as many times as it takes until Our Lord is happy." The girl he'd called Dove glared at him.

"Then I guess I'll have to destroy that organization."

"How can a little Dove like you take down Rumors? You're nothing Caress, but we need you, so we'll just keep coming back for you." It took me a moment to realize that his hand was in his pocket, but, before I could do anything, he threw down a flash grenade, and, when I could see again, he and his followers were gone. I dropped the lance and let it dissipate. The girl turned to me.

"Who the hell are you people?" Train appeared behind her.

"We told you, didn't we? We're Sweepers." The girl scoffed.

"I will thank you for your help, but only because it would've been harder to escape again if you hadn't. I still have no intention of sticking around, especially now that they know where I am. Binding Chains will most likely return with back up, most likely someone even stronger than him will be with him, and that person doesn't have a particular preference to keeping me alive." Train placed himself behind her. As Sven walked up and completed a triangle to trap her.

"Yes, well we do. You are in no shape to be moving around," Sven replied. "While it would be wise to change locations, I don't think we'll be releasing you just yet. The doctor said you showed symptoms of malnutrition, meaning you haven't been eating well." The girl looked away, embarrassed. "We can't, in good conscience, let you go off again. You need to at least stay with us until your rib heals."

"There's no way I'm getting away from you, is there?"

"Nope!" Train clapped a hand on her injured shoulder, eliciting a whine of pain from her.

"Are you some kind of idiot?" She shrieked.

"No, he's a breed of idiot all his own," I mumbled.

Now, with that conversation out of the way, you need to at least give us your name," Sven stated. The girl looked at the ground and blushed. Was she embarrassed by her own name.

"Caress. My name is Caress Lambert." And for a moment, I felt Train tense up.

* * *

Riuko: Mwahaha! Cliffy! At least to those of you who've never read this before. I always wanted to do a cliffy. And not a crappy one. To those of you who've read this before, yes, I gave her Aria's name. She has a last name now, though not her real last name. It occurred to me that Aria and Caress were like father and daughter, so she'd obviously take on his name.


	3. Blackmail

Riuko: Sorry I took so long to post this-

Caress: Tell them why.

Riuko: -but it's finally time for chapter three of White Dove.

Train: Aren't you going to tell them.

Riuko: I am really sorry. So without further interruption, Caress, Train, will one of you do the disclaimer?

Caress & Train: NOT UNTIL YOU TELL THEM!

Riuko: I don't wanna! My readers don't need to know everything that happens to me.

Caress: And yet you tell them anyways. TELL THEM THIS ONE F*CKING THING DAMMIT!

Riuko: S-Sorry. *droops head* I'm moving schools. I'm transferring to an academy for troubled girls (not necessarily juvenile delinquents… jerks) called Montcalm. It's an hour away from where I live now. I have to leave behind my friends, my cat, my parents (Yay!), and my teachers. I was really looking forward to finishing up my senior year in the place where I grew up, but I can't. I'm still going to graduate from there, but my life is being pulled out from under me. Although it sounds like a great place, I don't want to leave my life, even if it sucks. I'm going to be kept busy there and I hear website access is restricted as well as computer time. I don't know if I'll be able to post while I'm there. I could be there anywhere from the next six months to the next year.

Angsty: Damn your parents! Let's throw them in the psych ward! They're the ones who need help, not you!

InuyashaLuver: Y-Yeah. *sniffles*

Riuko: *hugs them both* I am truly blessed to have such great friends.

Angsty, InuyashaLuver, and Riuko: *all crying*

Caress: Riuko doesn't own Black Cat. If she did, she wouldn't move schools.

* * *

Caress POV

"Damnit Eve, gimme the shirt," I yelled as I grabbed for the new shirt Eve had brought for me.

"No," she replied. I struck for her hand as fast as I could, but she kept blocking me. The kid was good. Eventually I stopped for a breath, sweat rolling down my face. I was exhausted, nauseous, and to put it simply, I just wanted to lie down and die. But these bastards couldn't let me, no sir.

"Caress, you should really stop doing this to yourself," Sven stated as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"I don't want your stinking help. I can do fine on my own." Eve just gave me a face that said 'Yeah right'. Fricking-ugh! I just wanted to kick their asses to hell and back, well most of them. I think I'd just leave Train's in hell. Train came in and ruffled my hair, and before I could hit him, I noticed something. I just kept staring at him.

"What, is there something on me," he asked. I shook my head.

"No," I replied. "It's just that you guys have been keeping me prisoner here for a week and all I've seen you wear is that one weird outfit." Sven grimaced at my comment, but Train shrugged.

"It's in the wash, sue me," he replied.

"You wanna fight Heartnet?" I snapped. No, I'd stick his sorry ass in the Arctic.

"Nope," he replied as he walked away. I growled. Out of everything I've put up with here, he was by far the most irritating. I redirected my anger at Eve in a few more desperate attempt to grab the shirt, still failing.

"Dammit, just give it to me already," I huffed.

"Not until you let us help you," Sven and Eve replied. I groaned.

"Why the hell do you want to help me?" I snapped.

"We're sweepers, it's our job," Eve replied.

"You people are insane," I sighed as I scratched my head. "… Fine, you can help if you want… now gimme the damn shirt, I'm freezing!" I made another grab for the shirt and Eve let me take it. I slipped it on, careful of the wounds on my torso, and sighed.

"Alright, now that you've agreed, we need to know everything you know; who they are, what they want, and how to stop them." Sven stated.

"They're called Rumors, and they want to start a world-wide genocide."

* * *

Riuko: Okay, please R&R. Sorry It's short, but I really wanted to post so… Bye, probably for a long time.


	4. Rumors

Riuko: I'm back, but only for a bit. I have to leave again soon and then I'm off to college.

Caress: I never thought I'd say this but thank good you're back. Being alone with Train is murder.

Riuko: Oh you like it and you know it, so without further ado, I don't own Black Cat!

* * *

Caress POV

"Rumors?" Sven asked. "What are they? Criminals? Part of the government?" I shook my head.

"No, they're all criminals with nasty backgrounds. Binding Chains is only one of the six elites who carry out World's End's will.

"World's End?" Train asked.

"Yes, he's the leader of Rumors. He wants to start a mass genocide, leaving only those he's deemed worthy of living alive. Mostly people like him and the elites."

"What's so special about him and the elites?" Sven asked.

"They all have amazing abilities that range from kinetics to Tao, a form of fighting created by-"

"We know what Tao is," Train stated. "We've seen it before. Tell us more about the elites."

"Can we sit down, this'll take a while," I stated. Sven motioned to the living room and we all sat on the wicker chairs in the center. I took a deep breath before starting.

I was nervous. What if I let it slip that I was an elite? Then I'd have to tell them about my powers. That's rule #1 on my list! Never tell anyone about my powers! Oh god I hated this.

"Fan's Dance is the lowest ranked elite, although no one knows why. She could easily kill any of the others if she wanted to." I paused, uncertain of how much information I should give. If I gave too much, then it might inadvertently lead to my worst fears. I cancelled this thought out, ridding my mind of inane thoughts. "I don't know her power because she almost never uses it. All I know is that she used to be a famous dancer. When her powers were awakened she was shunned by everyone. She may not look like an experienced killer, but she is."

"what's she look like?" Train asked.

"I was getting to that," I growled back. "She has this long purple hair that's in pigtails and she's always carrying a case with her fan in it on her back. Her fan is her weapon. The fan has a blade made of bendable, but lethal metal at its tip. She gives off the illusion of dancing towards you as she leans in for the kill. "

"How can you be sure the dancing isn't her power?" Eve asked.

"I asked her once and she scoffed in my face, stating that her power was far less elegant that her current preferred killing method."

"Is that all for her?" Train asked.

"Will you be patient?" I snapped. Sven rolled his eyes. I growled at Train, urging him to be quiet. "Next in line is Cold Hands. His power _is_ his weapon. Do _not_, repeat _DO NOT_ engage with him in close range combat. I have gotten frostbites just from him_ poking_ me. He has the ability to take the heat out of anything her touches. His victims are often written off as severe hypothermia cases. he is the older brother of Binding Chains and he's his spitting image."

"Chains? You mean that guy that dragged you out the window?" Train asked.

"YES HIM! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH HEARTNET?"

"Geez, sorry, calm down." I really wanted to kick him in the crotch. He knew just how to piss me off. I mentally sighed in frustration, trying to let out my anger before continuing my explanation.

"Next is Binding Chains, who you've met. His weapon has nothing to do with his power. He just likes choking people to death. His power is quick regeneration. He can recover from anything five times faster than the average human. By now that gash I gave him will have healed up."

"Yeah, how did you do that by the way?" Train asked. "I don't think your nails are that sharp." Crap! He's onto me!

"A-Anyways, the next highest is Bloody Blades (A.N. Originally his name was Blades of Blood, but I didn't want to seem like I was copying Inuyasha). He was actually the only elite who was nice to me. We were friends in as much a way either one of us could be. He can be pretty sick minded, but I think he believes that End-sama's ideals are different from what I think they are. I just don't think End-sama told him about the genocide. Blades has never been one much for mass slaughter." Train began moving his hand in a circular motion. He was getting bored. Ass. "His hair is brown with purple highlights he added in himself (A.N. So no they are not natural). He never cleans his sword. He thinks of it as some sort of tribute to the lives he's taken or something like that. His power is speed. He can push his body to incredible speeds for only a few short moments. He's been clocked at fifty mph during tests on a very good day. He uses two swords, but you won't see the second until the instant before you die. The first one is just a distraction."

"And what about you, what position do you hol-"

"I'm not done yet!" I snapped, hoping Train would catch my hint. "Last but not least is Thorned Rose. She is the most vicious of them all. Rose holds some kind of Tao power that allows her to transform her body into roses and vines. Like Chains, most of her victims are choked to death or, if she's in a real foul mood, she'll puncture their body and organs with thousands of thorns. She has long brown hair and, like Fans, may seem sweet at first, but get to close and she'll rip you to shreds. She hates my guts. Most of the elites did."

"So who's the sixth elite, the highest one?" Sven asked.

"You won't have to worry about her," I responded quickly. "Anyways, the leader of rumors is World's End. he can manipulate your body and mind without even moving. he's gotten so good at controlling his powers that it takes almost no effort. His hair is lavender and he has the eyes of a man you can trust. Fair warning; don't. He is beyond evil. he will not lie to you, but he will you use you to his advantage and throw you away when he's done."

"So what do they want with you?" Sven asked.

"I-I was a member of that organization and I fled. O-Of course there'd be problems." I stated, trying to calm myself. I knew this had been a bad idea.

"But you said you were taken prisoner, why? They must've needed you for something," Eve blatantly stated. I cursed under my breath. Now what? if I didn't come up with something fast I was screwed.

* * *

Riuko: Well here's the update for White Dove! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R!


	5. Enter the Catalyst

Riuko: Alright. I'm back from boarding school and in college. As a bonus, I have a laptop, so I am set! …Mostly. I still need a memory card reader so I can upload new stuff to deviantart.

A.L. Newcomb: *elbows Riuko* Why don't you tell them the good news?

Riuko: I just did.

A.L. Newcomb: Not that news, the_ other _news.

Riuko: ?

A.L. Newcomb: You got a boyfriend.

Riuko: *blushes furiously* S-S-So! Just because I haven't been on a date in five years doesn't make it that big a deal. You made a big deal when I told you I had a crush on Train too!

A.L. Newcomb: And I so told you that he liked you.

Riuko: … Shut up. Okay, I'm proud that I have a boyfriend, but it's only been a few weeks.

Train: Get on with it already. We've been waiting.

Caress: Maybe you have, but I haven't.

Eve: Riuko doesn't own Black Cat.

* * *

Third Person POV

_Three days earlier…_

The room was dark, even with the grand windows that allowed in vast rays of sunlight covering either side of the great hall. At the end of the hall was a throne, and perched upon this throne was a man. His eyes were that of a trustworthy person, but his persona was something else altogether. Before him knelt a young man with steel grey hair. The man was nervous, but didn't let it show. He'd failed his mission, thus failing his master, his leader, his lord. While his lord was a forgiving person, this had been an important mission. The mission had been crucial to their success and he had failed.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" The young man looked up at the figure in the throne. Sunlight illuminated his purple clergy robes, but not his face. His eyes were covered by darkness. He was enraged, which was a rather rare mood for him to experience. "Well?" The young man faced the floor again. "Why do you not have the girl?"

"Sh-She escaped from me and my men my lord."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you locked up right now!" Execution was an infrequent punishment for lower ranking members of the organization. For top ranking members like the young man, it was unheard of.

"She-She had help."

"Who possibly could've driven off my best warriors?"

"It was a man and a young girl," the younger man replied. The lord snorted, dissatisfied with the answer. "They were incredibly powerful, and the man had a tattoo on his left collarbone; the number XIII." The lord's face rose further into the darkness as he straightened his back.

"Really? Oh, then this will be quite interesting. It seems our little dove has found herself a friendly Black Cat," the master replied.

"You-You don't really think-"

"It is quite possible that she has made friends with the Black Cat. If this is the case then we do have quite the dilemma. Fetch Rose. I believe she would like a shot at this mission."

"But sir I-"

"You are injured Binding Chains, and despite your powers, you will need some time to recover. Take it easy. Have Thorned Rose do the work for you. You've done well. Very well."

"Yes World's End-sama." Then he was gone.

* * *

Caress POV

_In the present…_

'_Oh shit. Now what am I supposed to do?_' I cursed in my head. '_I can't tell them why… I got it!_'

"I don't really feel comfortable sharing that," I stated honestly.

"Well, if we're going to be able to help you we need to know everything Caress," Sven stated as he put out his cigarette in the ashtray on the table.

"Err… well… um…"

"It can't be that bad can it?" Train asked.  
"I really don't want to tell you guys that yet," I replied stubbornly. Sven sighed.

"Well, we won't force you, but it would be helpful to know."

"Sorry." I looked down at my hands in my lap and fidgeted nervously. "But I guess I could tell you who the second most powerful Rumor was." '_Okay, what am I thinking? This is a horrible idea!_'

"Who is it?" I looked down at my fidgeting hands again and began to bite my lip.

"Me," I mumbled softly. "The second-in-command of Rumors is-err-was me." Train fell out of his chair and Sven knocked his over as he stood up.

"You? You're second-in-command?" Sven yelled.

"Was," I corrected. "End-sama had me put in that position so he would have a good reason for keeping a secure eye on me. He didn't want me running off." Train pulled himself up using the table.

"How can we be sure you're not trying to trick us?" Train asked.

"Why would my own people beat me up so badly just so I could trick some random sweepers? I swear if I hear one more word from you Heartnet, I don't care what you've done for me, I'm gone!" Train backed down and mumbled an apology. I glared at him and growled. Seriously, had he no brain? Sven just shook his head at Train, practically admitting to Train's idiocy. I stood up, taking a jacket Eve was handing to me.

"What's up Caress?" Sven asked.

"We're done here," I stated. "I can't stand being in his presence any longer." I pointed to Train. "I'm going to the library. Want to show me the way Eve?" Eve nodded and got out of her chair, leading me to the door. "I just want to be left alone right now." No one said anything when Eve and I walked out.

* * *

Riuko: I'm cutting it short because I have writer's block and the only thing running through my head right now is Land of Demons ideas. Please review.


End file.
